San Fran Blues
by hades little girl in ravenclaw
Summary: when Percy moves to San Francisco and the back to school dance comming will he have the corage to ask a certain blonde or will he chicken?


San Fran Blues

By Katy Redder

**Hey hey it's me! Tell me what you think yes even the flames!**

_**Percy's POV**_

I put the last box in the car said goodbye to my mom as me and Paul got in the car they bought a couple of months ago. And drove to the train station yes a train like I would ever even dream about taking a plane. I will be taking a train to San Francisco where I would go to my new apartment only a block away from my new school so I didn't have to take a bus or taxi to school, and I'm pretty sure Annabeth's house was only a couple blocks away so that's good only I'm not sure entirely if the school I enlisted to is the one that Annabeth goes to. As I board the train I make sure I have my mp3 my phone and Riptide my sword check, check, and check I'm all set for the 14 hour trip including changing trains every hour or so I'll need to keep my loudest songs on, and I've told my mom and Paul to call me every hour to keep me awake so I have a long day ahead of me filled with screaming brats horrible food and hoping I don't get motion sickness I may never get sea sick in fact really the only place I feel alive is at the sea because UGG sorry stupid ADHD! But motion is a totally different story

_**14**__**½**__**hr later**_

Gods was that ride long I nearly missed getting off about all of them my phone died about 5hr into the trip then it took me forever to find my apartment but it's cool and in a week school starts so I have a week to explore San Francisco.

_**A week later**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I hate being the new kid I know it's weird I've been the new kid at least 11 schools but this school seems different in a good way people keep staring at me but in a good way and it's pretty much the girls to so I think I like this school. As I walk in the class surprisingly I'm not late so that's good the teacher introduced me as Percuss Jackson, then I saw a smile from a girl in the back looking like a social outcast I knew that moment who it was but the teacher interrupted my thoughts when she asked what she should call me by I said of course Percy, then she asked who would like to show me around all of the girls hand's shot up except one the one who I knew I was going to pick

_**Josie's POV**_ as the new boy walked in and the teacher told us his name was Percuss I was as was every girl in this room exceped my friend Annabeth she isn't like the rest that's way I like her like one time when we went to Hollywood Dang stupid ADAH I have it and it embarrasses me but oh well anyway then I thought about how his name sounded so heroic like it was Greek or something then I noticed him perfectly tanned arms brought out his dreamy and mysterious sea green eyes then Mrs. Van Zant asked for someone to show Percy around all the girls including mine shot up ,but he walked past all of us to the only girl who's hand wasn't up Annabeth's

_Percy's POV_

As I walked warded the social outcast girl in the back I could tell she was trying to keep a smile back but having as much as I would in physics. As I approached her I say all the girls in the room stare at me in disbelief .apparently being a social outcast runs in the family as I walked up to her I heard her mumble "hey seaweed brain" "hey wise girl" I replied

**Josie's POV**

I stared in disbelief the new boy went up to Annabeth and called her a name, and NOBODY calls Annabeth Chase a name or they pay. It's like she went to Gladiator camp or something, and if someone makes her mad she will start talking in ancient Greek, or at least that's what people have told me I just hear some not-to-nice words. Then at lunch annabeth stole Percy's pudding cup then for some odd reason he pulled out a pen and started to click it the in a dangerous tone annabeth said "seaweed brain" "oops sorry , old habits" "hey" I interrupted "so Percy who are you taking to the back to school dance?"

Percy's POV (again)

Then I replied in a very smart way saying "umm" "pretty much every girl in the school is either hoping you will ask them or will ask you "Josie said sounding surprisingly casual then I looked over to Annabeth and saw her beautiful stormy mysterious AGGG! Sorry for my ADHD back to the story. Eyes light up for a second and mumble something. Then I promised myself no matter what I'm taking her to the dance.

**What do ya think? If you have time check out my hunger games story happy ever after according to me there's a poll on how many kids Katniss and Gale should have.**


End file.
